User talk:Check Reversal
Welcome Heya, welcome to the wiki. If you need any help, just leave a message on my talk page! Winners never quit, (Quitters never win!). 17:20, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Welcome! If you need help, I'll be glad to help :D♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 17:36, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Spring Fling Thank you for your contribution to the Spring Fling 2012, but if you read it carefully you'll find its creator, User:Itsjustjake, asked that Level 5's and up ''vote there. You '''are '''allowed to have a part in the Spring Fling, but right now as it's being introduced, please refrain from adding to it. We thank you for your contribution, just please keep that in mind. Thanks. Spring Fling I have already asked you stop contributing to the Spring Fling. You must understand that the creator of this idea intended it to be '''LEVEL FIVES' and up, and you must understand that you are ENTRY LEVEL. I am giving you a verbal warning now; do it again and you will receive a '''full warning. '''Please, stop now. Thank you. If you want them to. I'd like them to but Skye has to agree too. Dragon13570 18:57, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Alec asks Skye to be his gf during movie. Good idea. Dragon13570 18:59, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Sure. you gotta go? Dragon13570 19:52, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok... We left off in the theatre. 14:10, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Which ever u/ Skye wants. Dragon13570 15:30, May 13, 2012 (UTC) They could just kiss and hang out i guess... Dragon13570 19:48, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Okay, well first, you obviously haven't read the policies, because in the general wikia privacy policy it states that you shouldn't ask or reveal anything about yourself. So you violated that, and I don't want to, so I'm not going to answer. Secondly, you shi=ouldn't be stalking around my user and character pages. I know I am an interesting person, but I don't need a stalker. If you want to RP, just leave a comment and I'd be happy to. Thrid, why would you care? I think it is incredibly weird that you would want to know my sexual orientation online. Fourth, since you obviously are new to this, and don't use common sense, you need to sign your posts with 4 of ~. That makes a signature, which you forgot to put. I had to search around to find out who wrote it. Glad we had this chat.Riddle me this? 15:51, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hey there, I'm just updating the user/characrter forum, and would like to confirm with you what we have on record for your characters: #Carter LeBue (Hephaestus) #Skye Berry-Roca (Aphrodite) #Sadie LeBue (Hephaestus, Ghost) Also, I noticed you hadn't edited since the end of July, do you need me to put you on officially less active status? Otherwise if you go over 25 days without notice your characters are subject for deletion Your character: Sadie LeBlue is on lock down, because the issues that were posted on her page have not been fixed. If they are not fixed, they could lead to a warning, and possible deletion of the character. Minxie (talk) Hey Check! I'm not sure if you remember me but I had the char, Alec? Maybe you do. I just wanted to say hi. what happened to Skye? Dragon13570 (talk) 16:49, February 9, 2013 (UTC)